This is the most fun ive ever had
by Softphan.xx
Summary: Dan finds out that Phil is cheating on him with Louise. But what Dan doesnt know is that it was a misunderstanding and Phil might not be able to get His bear back. Boyxboy /phan / propose:


10:47pm

"WHAT THE HELL PHIL!" Dan yelled. Phil Took a look over at his phone "DAN I SWEAR ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Phil said worriedly "OH YEAH THEN WHY IS LOUISE TELLING YOU TO MEET UP AT THE SPEACIL LOCATION!" " Dan I would never do that to you!" Phil said to Dan with his eyes now starting to get red and puffy"YOU CHEATING LAIR!" Dan suddenly hit Phil across the Face. "W-why would you d-do that?" Phil silently whispered as he started to cry.Dan looked at Phil with furiously as he walked out of their flat.

10:30pm

Dan was sitting on Phil and his bed browsing through tumbler looking at all the phan art the demon phannies had made of the duo. "Hey bear." Phil said as he started giving Dan small kisses on his neck and cheek. "Phillll stoppp you know I'm ticklish their!" Dan said as he started to laugh. "But your so kissable" Phil mummbled as he made his way to Dans lips. "I love you." Dan said as Phil Pulled away from the kiss. "I love you too bear." Phil said giving Dan one more kiss on His forehead. Dan glanced at Phil giving him his best heart eyes. Phil smiled as he gotten it bed with Dan. Phil set his phone next to Dan as he silently drifted to sleep. Dan soonly made his way closer to Phil, letting the older lover attach his arms around him to let them cuddle. Phil's phone made the ding it made when he would get a text message. Dan took a little look at the phone thinking _I shouldn't look at it's none of my business. But if it's important Phil might need to reply quickly. And what could he be hiding from me._ Dan grabbed Phil's phone to see a message from their friend Louise. Dan entered Phils password that He knew cause they both decided that they would be more could trust worthy. As Dan look at the message Louise sent he saw horrifying 8 words on the screen _Don't forget to meet at the "special location" ;) - Louise._ Dan sat for awhile in shock. _Phil cheating h-how could he. No he wouldn't do that. But what does Louise mean about the "special location" is Phil trying to hook up with Louise._ Dan started to cry into his hands. _Why would he cheat on me._ Dan thought. Phil suddenly woke up to see Dan crying. "Bear what is it!" Phil said as he started to rub Dans back slowly. "It's okay Dan it was only a dream." _Dream?_ Dan thought. Danny it's okay I'm here." Phil said as he started to rest his head one Dan's shoulder. Dan slowly got up from the bed as he tried to stop crying. "WHAT THE HELL PHIL!" Dan said as he threw Phil's phone towards him. Phil took a look at his Phone. He then looked up shocked and stood up from the bed. "DAN I SWEAR ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." "THEN WHY IS LOUISE TELLING YOU TO MEET HER AT THE SPECIAL LOCATION!" Dan said as he started to cry again. "Dan I would never do that to you!" "YOU CHEATING LAIR!" Dan suddenly hit Phil and started to walk out of their flat. Phil slowly started to sit back on Dan and his bed and curled up crying.

11:00pm

Dan started to walk towards a bar to try to calm down and get drunk. _He knows I've been cheated on before and now he goes off to have sex with Louise._ Dan walked into the bar and sat down. "What would you like son." And old man said to Dan. "Can I have a shot of vodka." "Sure thing can I see some identification."Dan pulled out his licensed. Phil and him didn't drive but they got licensed so they could hang out with their friends at clubs or bars. Dan took his shot of vodka and started to ask for more. Dan texted Peej if they could meet up cause he was stressed. A few minutes later Peej walked in and sat next to Dan. "Where's Phil?" Peej said. "He's not here." Dan said as he looked into the empty shot glass. "Can I get a beer." Dan asked the bar tender. "Dan what are you doing?" Peej asked with a confused look on his face. "Trying to get drunk." "Why?" "Phil's cheating on me with Louise i think." Dan said as a tear came out of his eye. "WHAT!" Peej said. "Phil would never?!" "That's what I thought but he got a message from Louise saying, meet me at the special location." They sat in silence "Damn. I'm sorry Dan."Peej sighed "The worst part is Phil knows I've been cheated on a couple times. And then this." They both sat their for a couple minutes. "So what's Phil doing now." "The last time I saw him I slapped him and walked out of the flat." "DAN! He might of cheated on you but I don't think you had to hit him." Peej said "He lied to me right in my face he went and said "i would never do that to you dan," and just looked at me." Dan sighed. Peej's phone began to ring, "one secound Dan." Dan took another sip from his beer. "It's Phil!" Peej said.

11:15pm

Phil sat on the bed crying for a bit. _Dan thinks I cheated on him with Louise. Shit I should've never asked Louise where I could propose to Dan. Now he'll never marry or want too see me again._ Phil sat up from his bed and looked at the clock 11:17pm. _What do I do! Dan will never believe me. He just called me a cheating lair. He's been cheated on before of course he wouldn't believe me._ Phil grabbed his phone and started to ring Dan. But what if Dan had blocked him. The phone started to ring. About 10 secounds later Dans voicemail started to play. "This is Daniel Howell's phone sorry if I couldn't get to you if i don't call you back in the next 2 to 3 hours call me back if I don't answer I'm probably dead or sleeping, bye." Phil thought _that might be the last Time I'll ever get to hear his soft Winnie the Pooh voice that I love so much._ He sat their in their bed for a while.Phil then called Louise. 5 secounds later Louise picked up. "Hey Phil, why are you calling me its 11:29pm?" Louise said in a tired and sleepy voice. "LOUISE DAN SAW THE TEXT YOU SENT ME AND THOUGHT I WAS CHEATING ON HIM." Phil said quickly as he started to cry. "Phil slow down what happened." "D-dan thinks I'm cheating on you cause he saw the text message you just sent to me about 30 minutes ago. "WHAT!" Louise said. "He started to yell at me and he s-slapped me then walked out of the flat now he won't answer his phone and I don't know where he is and-" "Phil calm down. Now think what would Dan do if he was really stressed and upset." Louise said calmly. "He he would call call one of his friends and ask if they could hangout." Phil said as he cried into his hand. "Ok Phil listen I'm going to try to call Dan, Why don't you try calling someone Dan would go to if he needed to talk." "O-ok." "Good luck Phil and I'm so sorry I should of been more specific in the text message." "It's-its okay I'm going to try tocall Peej I'll call you if things get better, bye." Phil cried into his hand for a minute then whipped his tears away. Phil started to punch in Peej's phone number hoping that Dan was with him.

11:20pm

"Hello?" Peej said as he looked at a drunk Dan. "Peej is-is Dan with you!" _Why is Phil asking me if Dans with me? What's going on if I cheated on Chris and he left our house I wouldn't look for him._ "Why are you asking?" Peej said with worry and suspicion. "Dan thinks I cheated on him with Louise and now he won't answer my calls!" Phil said. _He sounded like he was sobbing_. "I heard about that ,why would you do that to Dan, and out of all people you!" Peej said defending his Drunk friend. "Peej it-its all a misunderstanding. Louise and me were planning where I should propose to Dan ,and Then Dan looked at it in a way Louise thought it wouldn't be like!" _So Phil was planning to propose to Dan And then Dan read the text message wrong? Why would Phil lie about proposing to Dan! They've been together for 4 years now. Phil wouldn't cheat on Dan I don't believe it._ "Dan is with me we're at the bar about 2 blocks away from the apartment. But I wouldn't come here. I can take Dan back to your flat if you'd like?" Peej said sounding sorry. "Please and can you do it now I need to explain this to Dan now?" Phil said a little bit more calmly. "Sure he'll be their in a bit." "Thank you Peej." "No problem and good luck." "Thanks bye." "Bye." Dan looked at Peej. "I can't believe he would do that to me." Dan said sadly. "Dan he didn't cheat on your he was planning to surprise you in a secret special location that he didn't want you to know about." Peej said as he helped Dan get up. Dan looked at Peej with shock. "Then why would Louise remind him to go?" Dan said starting to tear up. "He was planning to propose to you." Peej said. Dan stood in shock. He started walked out of the bar quickly and started to run back to Phil and his apartment. Dan did trip and fall as he ran back to the flat from all the alcohol he just had. He wasn't too drunk though. Once Dan got back to his and Phil's house he knocked on the door 3 times. A minute later Phil opened the door to find a drunk Dan out of breath leaning on the door.

12:13pm

Once Phil got of the phone with Peej he was relived to find out Dan was with him. _How am I going to get Dan to believe me. What if Dan leaves for good. I'll never get to go to our wedding. Have kids with him. I'll never get a chance to love him again._ Phil walked into the bathroom to straighten him self a little bit so he didn't look like a complete mess when he saw Dan or if he saw Dan. Phil sat on the his and his younger lover's bed for a while until he heard knocking at his door. Phil jumped up and ran to the door to see if the younger brown eyed boy was their. Phil slowly opened the door to see a drunk Dan with tear stains on his face. Dan looked up at Phil to see the new bruise formed on Phils face. "I swear Bear it was a misundersta-" Phil's sentence was cut of with Dan closing the space between them. They felt the passion the sweet love that they felt just a hour ago. Dan slowly closed their door as Phil pushed Dan against the wall as they passionately kissed and forgot about the past events that just happened. Dan opened his mouth letting Phil's Tougne enter and the kiss made it's own rhythm. They stood their kissing for a couple minutes until Phil pulled away. "Misunderstanding." Phil said out of breath "Dan I would never cheat on you I wouldn't want to put you through the pain you've been put through before. I love you bear." Phil said. "I shouldn't of never slapped you I should of let you explain why Louise told you to go to the place you were going to propose to me at." Dan said as he looked up at Phil with Puppy dog eyes."Oh speaking of proposes." Phil reached in his pocket to pull out a silver ring."I'm not good with words so don't judge!" Dan looked down at Phil with the biggest smile ever. "Dan for the past 8 years I've been alive. Alive meaning glad to be awake and breathing everyday. Waking up to you is all I need to feel amazing. Even when we first meet I've always felt sparks between us. We started dating 4 years ago in 2013. We broke up in 2012 cause you were scare you would get negativity from being bi. But after you came out 3 months ago all you've gotten was positivity. The first time we started dating was in 2009. Our first kiss in my old room. After I jump on top of you in the first pinof video we ever made I knew then I loved you. Then you pulled me in to kiss you and I felt the sparks. I've felt them with other people but when you kissed me I woke up. It was like I was in a coma until your lips were on top of mine. Dan you are the most amazing person ever. The time we went to Japan and went to the cuddle cafe and cuddled for an hour. It felt so realistic. Being in the same room with you and just being with you makes me feel alive. The Valentine's Day video, you freaked out that we would be outed and we had the video taken down so fast and made the stupidest excuse. We should've just kept it their uploaded on amazingphil. Cause everything on the video was true. All the 10 hour Skype calls back in 2009 was my happiness. Every time I had to leave the flat for a couple weeks cause I was on vacation was one of the hardest part of every year. When you were alone on BBC1 You called me when I was in Florida and I cried on camera. You then bent down so you could ask if I as ok and then you comforted me. Dan I love you so much your my life, if you died I couldn't continue without you." Phil looked up at Dan. Dan was now crying. His hands were over his mouth. "Daniel James Howell, will you marry me cause this is the most fun I've ever had." Dan nodded his head as Phil got up to kiss his soon to be husband.


End file.
